The present invention relates to fluids useful in subterranean operations. More specifically, the present invention relates to subterranean treatment fluids comprising one or more organic acids and methods of use in subterranean operations.
Treatment fluids may be used in a variety of subterranean treatments, including, but not limited to, stimulation treatments and sand control treatments. As used herein, the term “treatment,” or “treating,” refers to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. The terms “treatment,” and “treating,” as used herein, do not imply any particular action by the fluid or any particular component thereof.
One common production stimulation operation that employs a treatment fluid is hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing operations generally involve pumping a treatment fluid (e.g., a fracturing fluid) into a well bore that penetrates a subterranean formation at a sufficient hydraulic pressure to create or enhance one or more cracks, or “fractures,” in the subterranean formation. “Enhancing” one or more fractures in a subterranean formation, as that term is used herein, is defined to include the extension or enlargement of one or more natural or previously created fractures in the subterranean formation. The treatment fluid may comprise particulates, often referred to as “proppant particulates,” that are deposited in the fractures. The proppant particulates, inter alia, may prevent the fractures from fully closing upon the release of hydraulic pressure, forming conductive channels through which fluids may flow to the well bore. Once at least one fracture is created and the proppant particulates are substantially in place, the treatment fluid may be “broken” (i.e., the viscosity of the fluid is reduced), and the treatment fluid may be recovered from the formation.
Other common production stimulation operations that employ treatment fluids are acidizing operations. Where the subterranean formation comprises acid-soluble components, such as those present in carbonate and sandstone formations, stimulation is often achieved by contacting the formation with a treatment fluid that comprises an acid. For example, where hydrochloric acid contacts and reacts with calcium carbonate in a formation, the calcium carbonate is consumed to produce water, carbon dioxide, and calcium chloride. After acidization is completed, the water and salts dissolved therein may be recovered by producing them to the surface (e.g., “flowing back” the well), leaving a desirable amount of voids (e.g., wormholes) within the formation, which may enhance the formation's permeability and/or increase the rate at which hydrocarbons subsequently may be produced from the formation. One method of acidizing known as “fracture acidizing” comprises injecting a treatment fluid that comprises an acid into the formation at a pressure sufficient to create or enhance one or more fractures within the subterranean formation. Another method of acidizing known as “matrix acidizing” comprises injecting a treatment fluid that comprises an acid into the formation at a pressure below that which would create or enhance one or more fractures within the subterranean formation.
Treatment fluids are also utilized in sand control treatments, such as gravel packing. In “gravel-packing” treatments, a treatment fluid suspends particulates (commonly referred to as “gravel particulates”), and deposits at least a portion of those particulates in a desired area in a well bore, e.g., near unconsolidated or weakly consolidated formation zones, to form a “gravel pack,” which is a grouping of particulates that are packed sufficiently close together so as to prevent the passage of certain materials through the gravel pack. This “gravel pack” may, inter alia, enhance sand control in the subterranean formation and/or prevent the flow of particulates from an unconsolidated portion of the subterranean formation (e.g., a propped fracture) into a well bore. One common type of gravel-packing operation involves placing a sand control screen in the well bore and packing the annulus between the screen and the well bore with the gravel particulates of a specific size designed to prevent the passage of formation sand. The gravel particulates act, inter alia, to prevent the formation sand from occluding the screen or migrating with the produced hydrocarbons, and the screen acts, inter alia, to prevent the particulates from entering the well bore. Once the gravel pack is substantially in place, the viscosity of the treatment fluid may be reduced to allow it to be recovered. In some situations, fracturing and gravel-packing treatments are combined into a single treatment (commonly referred to as FRAC PAC™ operations), available from Halliburton Energy Services, Inc., Houston, TX). In such FRAC PAC™ operations, the treatments are generally completed with a gravel pack screen assembly in place with the hydraulic fracturing treatment being pumped through the annular space between the casing and screen. In this situation, the hydraulic fracturing treatment ends in a screen-out condition, creating an annular gravel pack between the screen and casing. In other cases, the fracturing treatment may be performed prior to installing the screen and placing a gravel pack.
Maintaining sufficient viscosity in the treatment fluids used in these operations is important for a number of reasons. Maintaining sufficient viscosity is important in fracturing and sand control treatments for particulate transport and/or to create or enhance fracture width. Also, maintaining sufficient viscosity may be important to control and/or reduce fluid loss into the formation. At the same time, while maintaining sufficient viscosity of the treatment fluid often is desirable, it may also be desirable to maintain the viscosity of the treatment fluid in such a way that the viscosity also may be reduced easily at a particular time, inter alia, for subsequent recovery of the fluid from the formation.
To provide the desired viscosity, polymeric gelling agents commonly are added to the treatment fluids. The term “gelling agent” is defined herein to include any substance that is capable of increasing the viscosity of a fluid, for example, by forming a gel. Examples of commonly used polymeric gelling agents include, but are not limited to, guar gums and derivatives thereof, cellulose derivatives, biopolymers, and the like. To further increase the viscosity of a treatment fluid, often the gelling agent is crosslinked with the use of a crosslinking agent. Conventional crosslinking agents may comprise a borate ion, a metal ion, or the like, and interact with at least two gelling agent molecules to form a crosslink between them, thereby forming a “crosslinked gelling agent.” Treatment fluids comprising crosslinked gelling agents also may exhibit elastic or viscoelastic properties, wherein the crosslinks between gelling agent molecules may be broken and reformed, allowing the viscosity of the fluid to vary with certain conditions such as temperature, pH, and the like.
However, the use of conventional gelling agents may be problematic in certain subterranean formations exhibiting high temperatures (e.g., above about 200° F.). Many conventional gelling agents become unstable at these temperatures, which reduces the viscosity of the treatment fluid. This inability to maintain a desired level of viscosity at higher temperatures, among other problems, may increase fluid loss and decrease the ability of the fluid to suspend and/or transport particulate materials.
Inorganic acids and/or salts thereof have been added to subterranean treatment fluids used heretofore in the art for a variety of subterranean treatments, for example, in acidizing treatments. However, the use of inorganic acids may be problematic. For example, certain inorganic acids may corrode equipment placed in the subterranean formation. Certain inorganic acids also may thermally or hydrolytically degrade, or otherwise be incompatible with certain types of gelling agents (e.g., naturally-occurring polymers). To solve these problems in acidizing treatments, organic acids have been included in acidizing treatment fluids for their improved dissolving abilities and relatively low rates of corrosion at higher temperatures. Organic acid salts have been used in treatment fluids in a variety of subterranean operations, among other purposes, to improve the viscosity of the fluids. However, the use of organic acids has been limited heretofore to acidizing applications.